


Королева и Цареубийца

by DragonTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTargaryen/pseuds/DragonTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейме Ланнистер стоит перед Железным троном в последний раз, и знакомится с дочерью короля, которого он убил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королева и Цареубийца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Queens and Kingslayers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845222) by [MayorHaggar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar). 



Джейме Ланнистер вынужден был признать, что в этом есть что-то поэтичное. За свои тридцать семь лет жизни он слишком много раз обводил смерть вокруг пальца. Почему бы теперь в последний путь его не проводить дочери короля, которого он так позорно убил?

Она выглядела столь величественно, по-королевски, хотя, возможно, частично это была заслуга трех драконов, расположившихся рядом с ней. В любом случае, она выглядела гораздо более на своем месте, сидя на Железном Троне, чем когда-либо ее отец, Безумный король, за все годы, что Джейме был одним из рыцарей его Королевской Гвардии.

Несколько ее самых доверенных советников сгруппировались вокруг тронного зала, но Джейме не обращал на них никакого внимания, пока не заметил одно знакомое лицо. В груди мучительно заныло, когда он увидел среди этой группы своего брата. Конечно он знал, что Тирион как-то завоевал доверие королевы драконов. Рассказы о ее вторжении в Вестерос и поражении ложного Эйгона из Королевской Гавани распространилась, как лесной пожар, и, если сплетни, конечно, правдивы, Тирион сыграл во всем этом не последнюю роль. Но осознание того, что он больше не увидит своего брата, после того как предстанет перед королевой не сделало эту встречу легче для Джейме, учитывая все то, что было сказано и сделано во время их последней встречи, в ту ночь, когда он помог Тириону сбежать из этого города.

Взгляд Джейме встретился с разными глазами брата, и увидел, что в них отражается тот же контраст боли и тепла, что чувствует он сам. Он быстро отвернулся, не желая терять самообладание. Несмотря на то, что ему светит скорая кончина, клочья достоинства у него остались.

— Поднимите его, — приказала королева, и Джейме удивился, обнаружив, что ее голос звучал, не так, как когда ее люди схватили его вблизи Солтпенса. Тем не менее, приказ отдала королева и ее подданные поспешили повиноваться. Двое из ее Безупречных дернули Джейме за руки и заставили подняться на ноги. Поколебавшись мгновение, он быстро выпрямился и посмотрел на королеву, когда она сошла со своего трона и спустился к нему, по обе стороны от нее стояли: старый Барристан Селми и крупный, лысеющий мужчина, которого Джейме не узнал. Когда она приблизилась, он впервые внимательно рассмотрел ее. Она, бесспорно, красива, но также Джейме увидел в ее чертах ярость воина. У этой девушки была не легкая жизнь, но она преодолела все препятствия на своем пути и завоевала трон, некогда принадлежавший ее отцу. Джейме восхищался ею, даже если она собирается его казнить.

— Я часто представляла нашу встречу, Сир Джейме, — сказала она. — Когда я была маленькой девочкой, мой брат хотел разорвать на мелкие кусочки Цареубийцу, рыцаря Королевской Гвардии, который предал и убил самого царя, которого поклялся защищать ценой своей жизни. Также Визерис мечтал о возвращении украденного престола нашего отца, и насадить вашу голову на пику, чтобы все ее видели! 

— Но, как я вижу, он этого не сделал, — язвительно заметил Джейме. Даже в такой ситуации он не мог держать язык за зубами. Не то, чтобы это имело значение, его жизнь была в опасности не зависимо от этого.

— Да, он не сделал, — согласилась Дейенерис. — Но я сделала. Я преуспела там, где мой брат потерпел поражение, и взяла обратно то, что принадлежит мне по праву. И теперь вы стоите передо мной, в том же самом зале, где убили моего отца, своего короля. Хотя, кажется, вы потеряли руку, которой перерезали ему горло.

— По правде говоря, я достаточно привязался к новой, — усмехнулся Джейме, театрально махнув золотой рукой. — Но, я полагаю, мне не будет от нее большой пользы, как только вы отсечете мне голову.

— Это меньшее, чего вы заслуживаете, — мягко сказала королева. — Или вы будете, попытаться убедить меня, что не заслуживаете смертный приговор?

— Не буду. Я заслуживаю этого, это моя судьба, — сказал Джейме. Ребенок Старков, калека, по его вине мелькнул перед его мысленным взором, и он знал, что это правда.

— Вы меня удивляете, — призналась Дейенерис. — Большинство мужчин в вашем положении молили бы о пощаде, и обязались делать все, что требуется для того, чтобы загладить свою вину и заслужить помилование.

— Я не большинство мужчин.

— Я запомню. Тем не менее, даже если вы не будете просить меня, другой уже сделал это от вашего имени. Ваш брат Тирион просил, чтобы я сохранила вам жизнь. 

Джейме повернул голову в сторону от королевы к брату. Тирион посмотрел на него торжественно, но кивнул. Вопреки самому себе, Джейме улыбнулся. Несмотря на все, что легло между ними, его брат до сих пор заботится о нем.

— Это действительно так? — спросил он, якобы в ответ на слова Дейенерис, но в тоже время продолжал смотреть на брата. — Это меня не удивляет. Мой брат всегда был гораздо лучшим человеком, чем я. — Джейме хорошо мог видеть глаза Тириона, и поспешно повернул голову обратно к королеве. Он не мог смотреть на него, только не сейчас.

— Мне он также оказал большую услугу, — сказала Дейенерис. — Сперва мне очень не хотелось доверять ему, но помощь лорда Тириона оказалась неоценима. Он помог мне научиться использовать и контролировать моих драконов. Без него, я, вероятно, была бы не в состоянии вернуться в Королевскую Гавань и вернуть себе престол.

— Какая ирония, вы доверяете Ланнистеру, несмотря на все то, что сделал наш отец, и роль, которую я играл в падении вашей семьи, — усмехнулся Джейме, а королева пожала плечами.

— Я не спешила доверять ему, но, в конце концов, пришла к пониманию, что он не вы и не ваш отец. И его рассказ о выстреле из арбалета в вашего отца тоже сыграл свою роль, — добавила она с ухмылкой, которая заставила Джейме содрогнуться. — Он может быть и Ланнистер, но также он является моим доверенным советником, и я в долгу перед ним. Так что я окажу ему эту услугу, и сохраню тебе жизнь. 

Это было около последнее, что Джейме ожидал услышать от этой девушки. 

— В самом деле? И зачем же вы это сделаете? А вы не боитесь, что я сделаю с вами тоже самое, что сделал с вашим отцом? 

— Почему я должна вас бояться? — спросила она пренебрежительно. — Правая рука это не единственное, что вы потеряли. Вы потеряли ваш дом, семью, знаменосцев и честь. Вы не представляете для меня никакой угрозы. И, кроме того, это последний раз, когда вы находитесь достаточно близко, чтобы иметь возможность что-либо мне сделать. Одним из условий моего помилования будет то, что вы сядете на борт судна отходящего из Вестероса, и никогда не вернетесь. Кастерли Рок отойдет Тириону, и если когда-либо вновь вы ступите на земли Вестероса, вы будете казнены. Будете ли вы следовать этим условиям, или мне все же приказать подготовить вам кол?

— Первый вариант, если вам угодно. Больше ничего не связывает меня с Вестеросом. А Кастерли Рок по праву принадлежит моему брата с того момента, когда я надел белый плащ, так что можно только порадоваться за него. Он будет гораздо лучшим правителем, чем я когда-либо мог бы стать.

— Очень хорошо. Сегодня вечером вы можете попрощаться с братом, а я устрою вам место на судне, на котором завтра вы отплывете в Пентос. Куда вы направитесь оттуда, меня не заботит, лишь бы вы никогда не вернулись сюда.

Он явно не знал, что ответить, а она кивнула и повернулась к нему спиной. Джейме проигнорировал взгляд Селми, полный презрения, и вместо этого задумался о своем прощании с его братом. Что же ему сказать? Что скажет Тирион? Он действительно отравил Джоффри? Простит ли он Джейме за то, что случилось с Тайшей?

— Вы жалеете об этом?

Удивленный, Джейме оторвался от размышлений. Королева снова повернулась к нему лицом, и посмотрела на него с непроницаемым выражением. 

— Вы жалеете об убийстве моего отца?

Джейме задался вопросом, что она хочет услышать. Неужели она надеется на пустые извинения, или же хочет правды? Если он скажет ей, не отнимет ли она у него жизнь, в конце концов?

— В моей жизни я совершил много поступков, о которых теперь сожалею, — сказал, наконец, Джейме, подумав еще раз о мальчишке Старков, но теперь не только о нем, но и о Серсее, их детях, его отце. Все мертвы, в то время как его, по какой-то причине, боги сочли нужным избавить от этой участи. — Убийства вашего отца среди них нет. Я бы сделал это снова, пошел против чести, нарушая обеты.

Она, молча, внимательно смотрела на него несколько долгих секунд, и Джейме задался вопросом, пересматривает ли она возможность помилования. Барристан Селми, слева от нее, пробормотал с отвращением:

— Ты позор Королевской Гвардии, Цареубийца, — он сжал рукоять меча. — Умоляю вас, ваша светлость, позвольте мне отдать его в лапы смерти, как это надо было сделать еще много лет назад!

Королева отклонила просьбу Селми, покачав головой: 

— Кровь не прольется в моем тронном зале, Сир Барристан. Не сегодня. — Она вновь повернулась к трону. Один из Безупречных подхватил оружие и уже был готов сопровождать Джейме, но перед тем как его увели, королева сказала ему последние слова:

— Я надеюсь, больше не увидеть вас, Цареубийца.

— Не волнуйтесь на этот счет, Ваша Светлость, — отозвался Джейме, и не сопротивлялся, когда его вывели из тронного зала в последний раз. Многие моменты из его прошлого были связаны с этой комнатой. Теперь же для него пришло время, смотреть в его будущее, каким бы оно не было.

Может быть, он пойдет в Браавос, убедится, что у Бриенны и Сансы все хорошо, поселится там. Или, возможно, он проведет остаток своей жизни напиваясь, как мертвый олух Роберт Баратеон. В любом случае, он оставит Вестерос, чтобы никогда сюда не вернуться. И для Джейме Ланнистера, увеченного рыцаря, человека без чести, Клятвопреступника, которого презирают все семь королевств, все это не так уж и плохо.


End file.
